


Something About Us

by EffieA



Series: Touch of Grey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Issues, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieA/pseuds/EffieA
Summary: General Hux and First Order Poe talk through some daddy issues and also kind of have an accidental first date.Or as close to a date as you can get when you low-key imply you tried to get the other person executed. I'm looking at you, Armitage.





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GingerPilot 2019 Summer Event, Day 1- Father's Day

Armitage Hux took the last sip of his drink and stared out the viewport into space. He reminded himself that he should be getting back to his quarters. He did, after all, have plenty of work to finish before he needed to be on the bridge and it probably wouldn’t hurt to get a few extra hours of sleep in too, but he found himself not wanting to do any of that just yet.

“General Hux?”

Hux cursed silently. Just what he didn’t need, an intrusion on today of all days. When he reluctantly turned his head and saw a dark-haired man in a gray uniform, his annoyance only increased. “Lieutenant Dameron.” He didn’t bother to hide the irritation in his voice. “This lounge is reserved for senior officers, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

Dameron nodded, then as if just realizing who exactly he had walked in on, he came to attention and gave a belated salute. “Sir. And yes, I am aware. It’s usually empty, though, so I sometimes come here when I need to message my uncle.”

Hux saw that the man was indeed carrying a datapad. He sighed. “At ease, Lieutenant.” Nearly everything about Poe Dameron was infuriating, from that accent to his just barely regulation hair. Not to mention his penchant for insubordination that seemed to surface at the worst possible times. Hux couldn’t deny that the man was both a brilliant pilot as well as attractive in a rough sort of way, but those facts only served to make his behavior grate even more. His arrival in the lounge had, however, allowed the general to push aside the thoughts that had been plaguing him all day, so he couldn’t muster much in the way of outrage.

“Permission to sit?”

“I suppose.”

Dameron moved to sit in the chair opposite the general when he noticed the empty glass on the table between them. “You’ve finished your drink, General. I’ll get you a new one.” Before Hux could think of anything to say to that, the lieutenant had already swooped up the glass, leaving his datapad and gloves behind. Hux turned to watch him lean against the bar, cheerfully chatting to the droid behind the counter as if it were a person. Then he wove through the empty tables, carrying two glasses filled with an amber-colored liquid. “Two Corellian brandies, coming up!”

Hux snorted. “Are you sure you don’t come here simply because the alcohol is better than what they stock in the main officers’ mess?”

“Okay, I admit that’s part of the appeal.” Dameron said with a grin. “The privacy really is nice, though.”

“You share quarters?”

Dameron nodded. “Yeah, with one other guy. An unfortunate side effect of getting demoted.” To Hux’s surprise, there didn’t seem to be any trace of resentment in the pilot’s voice.

“I spoke in favor of you being demoted. At a minimum.” He hoped the full meaning behind that was clear, but once again Dameron was smiling.

“Oh yeah? I guess that’s not surprising, given your reaction when we got back.”

“I hope you’re not looking for an apology.” Hux glared at the other man. “What you did was a breach of direct orders, not to mention inexcusably reckless. You put not only yourself and your copilot at risk but the  _Finalizer_  and, by extension, the entire First Order!“

“Oh, and here I was thinking you were just mad at me for messing with you on the comms.”

Hux, who’d had several nightmares about Dameron’s humiliating antics in the months that followed, seethed silently and refused to take the bait. 

Dameron took a sip of his brandy. When he spoke, his voice was quieter with just a hint of defiance. “My plan worked.”

“Yes, but what if it hadn’t? You could have cost us-”

“But it did, and I didn’t.”

Hux opened his mouth to counter and then decided not to bother. Arguing with someone like Poe Dameron was pointless. “At the very least, I hope you know you got off easy with a couple of weeks in a cell and a demotion.”

“I do know.” For once, Dameron’s voice was appropriately sober, but of course Hux knew it wouldn’t last. He didn’t have to wait long because soon the grim expression was replaced with a smirk and a wink. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m the best pilot in the First Order. After Lord Ren,” he amended.

The general scowled. “And the least humble.” He took a sip of brandy. “After Lord Ren.”

Though Dameron's eyebrows rose at that last comment, he wisely choose not to address it. “Anyway, I’m just glad to be back in a cockpit. I suppose I’ll make captain again eventually.”

_Oh, of course you will,_  Hux thought. Most of High Command was already back to fawning over Dameron after every mission the man completed, no matter how minor. If nothing else, the conversation was certainly reaffirming his belief that pilots were little more than a necessary evil. “If you do, I only ask that you treat the station with the respect it deserves.”  _Small chance of that._

Instead of the flippant response Hux was expecting, Dameron raised his glass and tipped it towards the general. “I’ll do my best, sir.” After drinking most of the contents in one gulp, he sat it down and leaned forward toward the general. “So, what’s going on with you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, why are you spending your rest cycle relaxing like a normal person and instead of in your private quarters attempting to bury yourself in work like usual?”

Hux set his glass down so forcibly that some of the liquor splashed onto the table and his immaculate leather gloves. “Careful, Dameron. My tolerance for your impertinence does have its limits.”

“There must be a reason, though, right?”

“Lieutenant-”

Dameron leaned even closer. “Is it because today is close to the date Commandant Hux disappeared?”

Hux felt as if his blood had turned to ice. “Who told you that?”

“Oh, um-” Dameron looked taken aback.

“Who told you?” Hux asked again, trying to keep his voice even.

The pilot had the good sense to look nervous. “No one told me. It’s just something I overheard. I swear, General.” Dameron’s confusion seemed genuine enough and Hux allowed himself to relax somewhat.

“I just meant that if you’re mourning your father-” Something must have shown on the general’s face because Dameron stopped himself mid-sentence and looked at Hux knowingly. “Oh. It’s like that, is it? I admit I was curious because-”

“I think we’ve had more than enough of your curiosity for one day.”

“Look, I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Dameron leaned back and drained the last of his drink. “Who am I to talk about fathers, anyway? I never really knew my family.”

Hux latched onto that, grateful for the opportunity to shift the topic of conversation away from himself. “You mentioned an uncle earlier.”

Dameron nodded. “That’s right.” The pause went on long enough that Hux began to wonder if that was all he was going to hear on the subject. “He’s not my actual uncle, uh, biologically. Aldaz kind of adopted me. I was four or so standard years when I was found and I knew my name and had some memories from before that, but not many. I think I can remember my grandfather, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t picture my parents.” There was another pause. “Apparently there was some sort of dust-up in a spaceport. Probably something involving a local gang. Whatever it was, the people I was with were all killed. A woman, a man and an older man. My family, I guess. I don’t remember much about it, though. Just hiding behind a food stand when the shooting started and being pulled away after it stopped.”

Hux had read the lieutenant’s file. Several times. None of that was in it, so this was likely the first time he’d divulged it to anyone in the First Order. He could see why Dameron would have wanted to keep it to himself. The celebrated pilot and star of many a propaganda vid was the son of small-time criminal trash. Nothing to be proud of there.

“That’s pretty much all I know. Aldaz bought me and raised me in his cantina on Korrus, so that’s the closest thing to a home I have.”

_He bought you. You weren’t some adoptive child._ Though for some reason Hux couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

“Then when I was fifteen, I was-”

“Caught trying to steal a speeder from what you didn’t know was a First Order base. Your skills were impressive for someone your age so when you survived being shot down, the commanding officers there decided to recruit you.” That was all in the file. “Your… uncle let you go?”

“I’m not sure he had much of a choice.” Dameron looked up in time to see Hux frown at that. “Hey, I’m not complaining. I don’t suppose I would’ve amounted to much if I hadn’t joined. I’d be in a gang or maybe a smuggler. At best a mechanic eking out a living somewhere. Or I could be on the other side of a bar, making drinks.” He blinked as though a thought had just occurred to him. “Or on the other side of the war.”

“Now there’s a thought.”

“What?”

Hux smiled thinly. “Supreme Leader Snoke has been more eager than ever to find a way to land a killing blow to the Resistance.”

“Of course.”

“Maybe it’s as simple as having you defect.” Hux tapped the rim of his glass and let himself enjoy the idea of Leia Organa and her lot having to deal with Dameron’s antics. It might even be worse for them since the Resistance seemed to balk at the most effective forms of correction.

Dameron’s eyes widened. “Did you- Was that  _humor_?”

“Of course not, I’m completely serious. It’s not like you’d have to be taught to be undisciplined and crass. We’d simply need to find you an eye-searing orange flight suit and an inferior starfighter and-”

The pilot’s grin lit up his whole face. “No, you’re definitely making a joke. This is amazing-” He managed before half-collapsing into laughter. Hux, despite himself, found he was laughing too.

When they’d recovered, Dameron looked at him thoughtfully. “You’re better than him.”

“Come again?”

“I didn’t know Brendol Hux, but I’ve heard things here and there and I know you well enough to be certain that you are far superior.”

Hux’s expression was pained. “Dameron-”

“I’m serious. You’ve accomplished what he could only dream about. Not to mention, you’re a tactical genius and-”

“Funny how you didn’t seem to think so when you felt the need to question my strategy in front of the entire bridge crew.” Hux said, struggling to keep his tone harsh. He didn’t understand. He’d never had a problem with that before.

The man looked chastened, at least. “Just because I don’t agree with all of your decisions doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re the best at what you do.”

Hux wasn’t sure what to say to that. “I don’t need your approval.”

“Of course not,” Dameron said, “but I want you to know you have it.” Hux, caught off guard, glanced sideways and waited for the other man to break the silence. “Um, well, I guess I’d better send that message. I was going to make a holo-recording, but that can wait.” Dameron said as he grabbed his datapad. “Gotta let the old man know I’m not dead yet.” There was the bitterness Hux had been looking for earlier.  _Interesting_.

“I’m sure I don’t need to point this out, but nothing is stopping you from cutting off contact with this person if you so wish.”

Dameron sighed. “Oh, I know. It’s just a bit complicated, that’s all.”

“I see.” Except Hux didn’t see and as soon as he’d said it, he mentally kicked himself for encouraging Dameron. Why should he care about a subordinate’s personal life, of all things? It was as asinine as it was inappropriate, but he didn’t say anything to put a stop to it.

“When I tried to steal that speeder, I was planning on running away,” Dameron continued. Hux nodded, he’d assumed as much. “Anyway, I got caught and then after everything that happened, we just never talked about me leaving home or joining the First Order or any of that.”

Hux didn’t see the problem. Surely silence was preferable to a potentially unpleasant conversation. “That seems reasonable.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. Until a couple of years ago when I used my annual three day leave to go back to Korrus for the first time since I received my commission. I was in uniform when I got to the cantina and when Aldaz saw me he- he looked angry. He looked _ashamed_. He tried to hide it, but it was pretty kriffing obvious. I turned around and left and spent the rest of my leave getting as drunk as possible somewhere else.”

Irrationally, Hux felt his own temper rise. Dameron had serious issues with authority, sure, but he really was one of their most promising officers. Insolence aside, he’d passed every evaluation of his loyalty and dedication to the First Order. He certainly didn’t deserve that kind of treatment from nobody Outer Rim barkeepers. Hux managed to keep his face impassive. “It was about politics then?”

“I’m not sure. I knew he wasn’t happy about the Imperial presence on our planet, but he has no love for the Republic either. One of the first things the new parliament did after the last war was slap sanctions on us for ‘aiding the Empire’ and that crippled our whole system for years.” Dameron shrugged. “A few months after my disaster of a visit, I contacted him and we eventually went back to exchanging messages as if nothing had happened. Though not as often, at least on his end. I know it could be worse, so many people here don’t have anyone, but sometimes it really pisses me off.”

“It’s not unreasonable to want respect when one deserves it,” Hux said before he could stop himself. “Or to want accomplishments to be acknowledged.” His hand, as if controlled by something other than himself, found itself resting on the pilot’s arm. Dameron looked as shocked as Hux felt, but before either of them could react, the unmistakable sound of a comlink alert sounded. To Hux’s surprise, it was Dameron’s.

“Kriff!” The man was already on his feet. “My shift started five minutes ago.” He grabbed his belongings, but instead of putting on his gloves he shoved them in his jacket pocket and started typing a message on his pad furiously.

Hux found himself standing up as well, fists clenched. “What do you think you’re doing? You’re already late! How are you even an officer?”

“Hey, that’s the fault of you command-types.” Dameron must have finished his message because he tucked the datapad under his arm and refastened the top of his uniform jacket. “Besides,” he added, smiling. “I’d say 'having a drink with General Hux’ is a pretty good excuse to give to Major Aarlt.”

“Do any such thing and you won’t have to worry about being on time to your next shift.” It was a relief to have the icy chill back in his voice, and judging from Dameron’s expression, he felt similarly. He managed to salute with a straight face. Hux saluted back and waited until the man was halfway to the exit before calling out to him. “Lieutenant!”

“General?” Dameron turned around and damn it if there wasn’t something about those eyes. Something hidden under all the frivolity.

“If your commanding officer doesn’t put you on report for tardiness, I expect you to do it yourself.”

“Yes, sir.” The pilot bit his lower lip and Hux felt heat rise to his cheeks. Neither of them moved to turn away. “Um, General Hux?”

“What?”

He stretched his arm out and indicted their abandoned table. “Do you think we could maybe do this again?”

“Do this again?” Hux could only echo the question.

“Uh, yeah, but maybe somewhere more private. That is, if you wanted. Sir.”

Hux opened his mouth and then closed it. Maker give me strength. "Lieutenant Dameron, dismissed.“

"Sir.”

“Dameron, wait. Maybe- maybe we could.”

The pilot’s widened eyes were the only thing that cracked his suddenly professional facade. “Goodnight, General,” he said as he turned toward the door. 

Hux didn’t reply, but when he glanced at the viewport before dragging himself back to his quarters, the stars seemed closer, more within reach.  _Sleep deprivation_ , he reminded himself and went back to work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series and some of the other works will have higher ratings, so please check their ratings and tags before reading.


End file.
